ER Kareoke Contest
by noisemaker
Summary: THE FIRST ANNUAL COUNTY GENERAL KAREOKE CONTEST! Performences so far by Romano, Elizabeth, Mark and others.
1. Default Chapter

  
KAREOKE~ A PARODY  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by NBC and some other people. I am just borrowing them for a bit and they will be returned once this fanfic has ended.   
Note: The songs used in the contest area reflection of my own personal music tastes. So if you don't like them well too bad. The lyrics to them don't belong to me either and will also be returned at the close of this story.  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to two performers who were taken from us in the prime of their careers, Joey Rammone of The Ramones and Freddie Mercury of Queen. R.I.P.  
  
Scene: A large room resembling County's cafeteria. There are tables for about three or four people all around the room and across the front is a stage with a microphone and two telepromters. The lights are dimmed down and almost all of the light is provided by the candles that are on each of the tables. Camera pulls back We see that everyone is already sitting at their tables: Romano with Kerry, Elizabeth and Mark, Luka and Abby, Dave Carter and Chen, Centon and Chleo, two tables of nurses, and finally Malik and Jerry. Camera pulls back further There is a banner hanging over the stage: First Annual County General Kareoke Contest  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*OPENING CREDITS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Romano: Who's stupid idea was this, and how did it get last my desk signed?  
  
Weaver: It didn't go through you, we all signed it just to piss you off. And guess who gets to sing first. Hurry go pick a song.   
  
Romano runs to song index and starts flipping through the book. Weaver approaches the stage and grabs the mic.   
  
Weaver: Welcome everyone to the First Annual County General Kareoke Contest. Before we begin, I would like to introduce our judges, all of whom left County General to pursue hopelessly pointless movie careers. Our judges are: Doug 'George Clooney' Ross, Susan 'Sherry Stringfield' Lewis, and Carol 'Julianna Marguiles' Hathaway. So with out further adue we bring up out first performer; you know him, you hate him- Robert Romano.  
  
Silent polite applause. Weaver leaves the stage, Romano cautiosusly climbs the steps up into spotlight. "The Grouch" ~Green Day flashes on the electric sign above his head and the opening chords are heard over the sound system.  
  
Romano trying to sing: I was a young boy who had big plans. Now I'm just another shitty old man. I don't have fun and I hate everyone. This world owes me so fuck you...  
  
Song and Romano contnue. Cameras scans to show some of the people watching his performence, stop camera at Mark and Elizabeth's table.  
  
Mark whispering: I'm glad to see he picked a song that he can relate to.  
  
Elizabeth also whispering: Oh, you mean it wasn't written about him? I couldn't tell.  
  
Camera flows to Benton and Chleo's table.  
  
Chleo: I thought you picked songs by other people, not ones you wrote.  
  
Benton: Somehow I don't think that Green Day used a song written by Romano.  
  
Camera back to stage and back on Romano.  
  
Romano still singing: ...always rude. I've got a bad attitude. The world owes me so fuck you. This world owes me so fuck you. Song ends  
  
Romano exits stage. Camera scans to judges table and we see the judges conversing. Off camera Weaver gets back on the stage.  
  
Weaver off camera: Are the judges decided on the scores? What do you have to say?  
  
Camera zooms in on each judge as they talk.  
  
Doug: The fact that his song is a story of his life totally outdoes his bad singing. I give him a 6.  
  
Susan: Bad singing, bad attitude. He gets a 5 from me.  
  
Carol: I don't kow why but I give him an 8.  
  
Camera back to stage.  
  
Weaver: That's a combined score of 19 for Dr. Romano. Next up John Carter.  
  
Leaves stage. Carter goes up, grabs the mic. "I Wanna Be Sedated" ~Ramones on electric sign.  
  
Carter with music: Twenty twenty twenty four hours to goo. I wanna be sedated. Nothing to do, nowhere to go-ooo. I wanna be sedated...  
  
Singing continues. Carter reamins in the shot, but camera pulls back so we can hear comments from the others.  
  
Abby: Carter's drug problem is back?!! GREAT! Now maybe I will have some purpose around here.  
  
Luka: I don't think you will. You dropped him as his sponser, remember?  
  
Abby: Damn; I guess I'll just have to stay away until I have the oppertunity to loose another kid.  
  
Luka: OR until I stop being a "brodding secretive European type" and realize that you are no longer worhty of my attention and I dump you. than your purpose will be to mope around and screw up.  
  
Camera shot back to just Carter.  
  
Carter singing: Can't control my fingers can't control my toes oh no-oooo. I wanna be sedated. song ends  
  
Carter appears to be happy with his performence and leaves the stage. Camera pans over to judges table. Zoom in on each judge as they speak.  
  
Carol: I don't know why but I give him an 8.  
  
Doug: I'm quite perplexed as tot he meaning of this song, but his entusiasm was amazaing. He gets an 8 from me.  
  
Susan: A song about drugs goes far. 9.  
  
Camera on stage, Weaver at mic.  
  
Weaver: John's total score is a 25. Which puts him in first place. Our next competitor is also narcotically challenged, Abby.  
  
Weaver leaves stage and is replaced by Abby. "Alcohol" ~Barenaked Ladies on sing.  
  
Abby singing: Alcohol my permanent accessory. Alcohol my partytime necessity. Alcohol the alternative to feeling like myself. Oh alcohol, I still drink to your health.  
  
Abby struggles with the words but keeps going. Camera goes to Romano and Kerry.  
  
Romano: Dr. Weaver, can you explain to my why all of your staff is either drunk, stoned, or high?!  
  
Weaver under her breath: Maybe it had something to do with who the Cheif of Staff is.  
  
Camera back to stage and focuses on Abby who is still struggling with the song. Song ends and Abby leaves the stage a little embarrased. Weaver takes her place at the mic.  
  
Weaver: Thank you Abby. Judges you scores.  
  
Camera to judges table. Judges hold signs witht heir respective scores.  
  
Weaver off camera: An eight from Carol, a six from Susan, and a seven from Doug. For a combined score of 21. Camera back to stage. Abby's score puts her in second place, four points behind our leader. We will take a short break and when we return we will hear from Dr. FInch, Dr. Greene and the rest of the staff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* COMMERCIAL BREAK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come. Just a little bit of suspense. 


	2. Default Chapter

  
KAREOKE~ A PARODY  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by NBC and some other people. I am just borrowing them for a bit and they will be returned once this fanfic has ended.   
Note: The songs used in the contest area reflection of my own personal music tastes. So if you don't like them well too bad. The lyrics to them don't belong to me either and will also be returned at the close of this story.  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to two performers who were taken from us in the prime of their careers, Joey Ramone of The Ramones and Freddie Mercury of Queen. R.I.P.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* COMMERCIAL BREAK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Benton is on the stage. He takes on the role of emcee for awhile.  
  
Benton: Welcome back to County General's First Annual Kareoke Contest. The standings so far: In third place with 19 points Robert Romano who performed The Grouch by Green Day. Second place with a score of 21, Abby Lockhart performing Alcohol by the Barenaked Ladies. Our leader so far, with a score of 25, John Carter who did I Wanna Be Sedated by The Ramones. Next up, a doctor who has been here forever, Mark Greene.  
  
Applause. Benton hands the mic to Mark and exits stage. "I'm Going Slightly Mad" ~Queen on the sign.  
  
Mark singing: When the outside temperature rises, and the meaning is oh so clear. One thousand and one yellow daffodills begin to dance in front of you, oh dear. Are they trying to tell you something? You're missing that one final screw. You're simply not in the pink my dear. To behonest you don't have a clue. I'm going slightly mad. I'm going slightly mad...  
  
Mark keeps singing as camera scans the crowd. We see everyone perplexed but yet amused by the performence. Camera stays on Malucci's table.  
  
Malucci: Holy shit! He's finally flipped! I told you guys; a person can only work here for so long without going stone cold crazy.  
  
Chen sarcastically: Maybe you should get out while you still can Dave. Who knows when it starts.  
  
Malucci: Funny Chen. Really humorous.  
  
Carter: Wait... he's flipped? I wonder who won the pool. Leans across to nurse's table. Haleh, who won the pool, Mark's finally lost it.  
  
Haleh pulls out a piece of paper that houses the "Mark's Insanity Pool."  
  
Haleh: Let's see... Carter you were off by about a month. Today is the nineteenth... The winner is... Dr. Corday.  
  
Carter: HEY! That's not fair! They're married.  
  
Chuni: Sorry Carter. They weren't when this started.  
  
Carter: There's gotta be some rule about not bidding on family memebers.  
  
Chuni pulls out a little red book. Title: The Official ER Pool Rule Book. She starts flipping through the pages.  
  
Chuni: Here we go, Family Bidding... Parents, spouces, children, siblings, etc. can place bets in the ER Pools on their family memebers provided they cannot alter the outcome of the pool... which means Elizabeth can and did win.  
  
Carter: Well... it's still nto fair. Crosses his arms and starts to pout.  
  
Camera scans back to Mark  
  
Mark singing: I'm knitting with only one needle. Unraveling fast it's true. I'm driving only three wheels these days. But my dear how bout you? I'm going slightly mad. I'm going slightly mad. It finally happened I'm slightly mad. Just very slightly mad. And there you have it.  
  
Song ends, and the crowd is pleased and amused by his performence. He leaves the stage and is replaced by Benton. Camera goes to the judges.  
  
Susan: I'm speechless, it was great. I give him a ten.  
  
Carol: Well, this song bothered me. Sooo six.  
  
Doug: Nine, just nine.  
  
Benton: That's a combined score of 25 for Mark, tieing him for first place with Carter. Our next contestant is Elizabeth Corday.  
  
Benton hands her the mic as she steps on stage. "American Pie" ~Don McLean on the sign.  
  
Elizabeth singing: A long long time ago, I can still remember how that music used to make me smile. And I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance, and maybe they'd be happy for awhile. But February made me shiver with every paper I'd deliver. Bad news on the doorstep, I couldn't take one more step. I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride. But something touched me deep inside the day, the music died...  
  
As the chorus starts we do a room scan with the camera. Stops on Malucci's table.  
  
Dave mumbling: Well there goes my idea of having the longest song to perform. Thanks alot Red.  
  
Carter: What are you bitching about?  
  
Dave: She picked an eight minute song for God's sakes, it's not fair. I wanted to have the longest performence.  
  
Carter: Awww, little Dave doesn't get to be the center of attention. Just out of curiosity, what song are you doing?  
  
Dave: Stairway to Heaven. Six minutes man, but now.... gotta run, I have the best idea for a song. Runs off tot eh guy who is running the telepromter and audio equiptment. Starts talking to him and we can't decifer what he is saying.  
  
Camera back on the stage for a bit.  
  
Elizabeth: ...I was a lonely teenage broncing buck with a pink carnation and a pick-up truck. But I knew I was out of luck the day, the music died...  
  
We are going to skip ahead a bit because as Malucci so eloquently put it, it's and eight minute song for God's sakes. This next part is during a room sweep that has stopped at Romano's table. The part in teh song if "Whiel Lennon read a book on Marx...  
  
Kerry: How much longer is this damn song?  
  
Romano: You're just pouty because someone else is in control for a change.  
  
Kerry: Nooooooo.  
  
Romano: Yeessssss. OR wait, is it because I fired that Legaspi chic.  
  
Kerry: You better watch it Romano or I'll beat you with my cane.  
  
Romano: Shut up Kerry, Elizabeth's singing. under his breath I wish you could be on that stage forever, my beauty.  
  
Kerry: obviously overhearing Romano Oh God Robert, get a life!  
  
Camera back to the stage  
  
Elizabeth: ... the three men I admire most, the Father Son and Holy Ghost. They cought the last train for the coast. The day, the music died... So bye bye Miss American Pie. Drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry. And good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye. SInging this will be the day that I die.  
  
Song ends. She steps off stage and goes back to Mark. Benton gets on stage.  
  
Benton: Judges...  
  
Doug: Good performence, but the song was a bit long, so I give her a seven.  
  
Carol: Yeah, a lil long, 8.  
  
Susan: I never really liked that song but she didn't do that bad so, 8.  
  
Benton: It's about time for another commercial break. We'll be right back shortly with some more Kareoke performences.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*COMMERCIAL BREAK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



End file.
